


Entr'acte

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [20]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I swear I have one, It is just a long time coming, It is mostly just an idea I had and decided to post up, M/M, Mostly for a 'just because' reason over plot, drabble thing, there is plot involved, well...sort-of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are for talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

“Did you have to tell him?” Clint asked against the back of Phil’s neck, arms wrapped securely around Phil so he could rest his palms flat against Phil’s chest, framing the scar as they cuddled in bed.

Which felt so, so, good after all that time apart.

Phil let out a soft sigh and nodded. “Did you see his face?” Phil questioned softly and Clint shook his head.

“He wasn’t sure how to handle Elizabeth. And she does like him so. Besides, he shouldn’t feel as if he is intruding when it is the other way around,” Phil responded softly and Clint let out a soft sigh.

“Why do you have to make sense?”

“Because I am the mother.”

Clint laughed softly against Phil’s neck before he pressed a kiss there.

Yeah, that made perfect sense.

* * *

Elizabeth ran a hand along Nafu’s back, staring at the glass that reacted to her touch.

 _Hello_ , she traced along the glass, the letters forming in beautiful contrasting paler blue to the darker blue.

 _Hello Miss Elizabeth. My name is Jarvis. Is there anything I can help you with this evening?_ , the screen wrote back.

_Do you know any good stories? I hurt too much to sleep._

The screen flickered slightly and the words started to form, telling the story of a man who lived his life with his heart carefully hidden, to protect it from further injury, for it had been battered and beaten and bruised all his life.

And then, one day, he was attacked and he had to show his heart to the world.

To Elizabeth, it was one of the greatest stories that had ever been “told” to her.

To JARVIS, it was a story that needed to be told.

And maybe, just maybe, someone would understand what he was telling them.


End file.
